Lost and Bound
Lost and Bound is the 12th episode of the fourth season and the 78th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A eleven year old boy named Tyler runs away from home after discovering he can set fire to things with his mind. Paige takes him back to the Manor. Meanwhile, Cole proposes to Phoebe again with Grams' old engagement ring, not knowing that it is cursed. Phoebe starts acting like a traditional '50s housewife and seems more interested in making Cole's dinner than saving Tyler. Cole begins working at the social services office when Paige recommends him but he gets fired on his first day. It turns out that Tyler's foster parents are demonic Bounty Hunters who have been hired to capture Tyler for an upper-level demon called Ludlow. Piper and Leo pose as bounty hunters to get to Ludlow, whilst Paige takes Grams' ring off Phoebe to return her to normal. After Tyler is captured by Ludlow to be prepared for the Source, Piper and Leo are thrown out of his castle, but they, along with Phoebe and Paige, burst back in and vanquish Ludlow with a spell written by Paige. He dies and Tyler is revived. Piper binds his powers to help him and Phoebe throws Grams' ring down the drain after realizing that Grams hexed the ring to stop herself getting engaged for a seventh time. Plot Phoebe tells Cole about her favorite classic TV show, Bewitched. She loves this show, but is concerned with becoming an old-fashioned housewife. Cole asks Phoebe to marry him and offers her Grams' ring. Phoebe puts on the ring, and it glows ominously. A young boy, Tyler, is about to be sent to The Academy. He does not want to go, and as he becomes angry, his bed catches fire. Leo and Piper are having a small spat; Leo wants to bind their future child's powers, while Piper does not. Paige has recommended Cole for a job at social services; his first assignment is to deal with a slumlord. Tyler, meanwhile, has been brought in; he is unwilling to talk, and he ends up setting fire to a wastebasket. Paige sees that he started the fire and looks for him after he runs off. His foster parents appear, and it turns out that they are demons. Paige brings Tyler to the manor, where Piper explains that he is a magical being. Phoebe acts more and more like an old-fashioned housewife. The foster parents appear at the manor. Piper becomes suspicious and they attack with energy balls. Tyler sets them on fire. Tyler becomes guilty and Piper tries to reassure him. Then she shows him the Book of Shadows and finds the entry for demonic bounty hunters--his foster parents. They then find the entry for a firestarter--Tyler. The foster parents were going to send Tyler to serve the Source. Another bounty hunter appears in the kitchen, demanding to know where Tyler is, but Phoebe just complains about his tone of voice, unwilling to fight him. Just as he is about to throw an energy ball at Phoebe, Piper runs in and blasts him to bits. Cole attacks the slumlord, and ends up getting fired, though he races to quit first. Phoebe flashes into black and white, to everyone's surprise. Leo and Piper orb to the Academy, and Tyler jumps on to them as they go. They are confronted by demons. Piper freezes them and tells Tyler to go back. He insists and tells them that he doesn't want bounty hunters to keep chasing him all his life. Piper agrees in defeat and unfreezes the demons. Piper tells them that they are bounty hunters and Tyler says that he is a Firestarter. One of the demons ask for the password and Piper blasts one of them. The others let them in as it was the "password". .]]Phoebe continues to flash into black and white. Cole realizes the connection to Bewitched, a black and white show in its first season. Leo, Piper and Tyler meet with Ludlow, who runs the Academy. Tyler attempts to set Ludlow on fire, but Ludlow survives and Piper tries to secretly freeze him, but also fails. Ludlow magically freezes Tyler and then flings Leo and Piper out of the Academy gate. Outside, Leo tries to orb back inside, but fails as the Acadamy gate has a force field. Phoebe is now black and white full time. Cole realizes that she became so when she put on Grams' ring. Paige orbs the ring into her hand and Phoebe returns to normal. Paige finds an inscription that Grams used to curse the ring. The sisters and Leo return to the Academy, but are unable to get through the gate, until Tyler's screams causes Piper to focus all of her power and blow the gate open. The group makes their way to Ludlow's office, where Piper blasts him, but he survives, so they use a Power of Three haiku written by Paige, in Phoebe and Piper's confusion, to vanquish Ludlow. Leo heals Tyler and they leave. Piper offers Tyler a potion to bind his powers and Paige finds him a nice new foster home nearby so he can have a normal life. Piper and Leo reconcile. Phoebe has a bath with Cole and she tosses the ring into the bathtub drain. Spells A Haiku to Vanquish Ludlow :The brutal winter gives way to flowers of spring. :Ludlow is vanquished. Book of Shadows Demonic Bounty Hunter :Driven by greed, :these heartless low-level :demons will stop at nothing :to collect their bounty. :They have the :power to fire energy balls :and/or lightning bolts and :can materialize at will. :Bounty hunters :track down fugitive demons, :but if the price is right they :will go after anyone. Firestarter :An extremely rare :and coveted magical :creature, usually a mortal. The power :is linked to their emotions. It first manifests :in adolescence with the onset of puberty. :If subjugated while still impressionable, they :can be persuaded to use their powers for evil. :Because of this, they are often trained to be :bodyguards of the Source. Evils *Tyler's Bounty Hunter foster parents *Bounty Hunter in Manor kitchen *Guards outside Ludlow's Acadamy *Ludlow Evils Vanquished #Tyler incinerated his Bounty Hunter foster parents through pyrokinesis. #Piper blew up a Bounty Hunter demon. #Piper blew up one of the guards outside Ludlow's Acadamy. #Ludlow was vanquished by a Power of Three spell. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|Lost and Bound WB Trailer *Piper showed love and compassion for Tyler, which was remarked by Phoebe and Paige, when the Power of Three couldn't break the gate, but Piper blew it up after hearing Tyler's scream, Phoebe says "What was that?" and Paige remarks "I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child". Piper's Molecular Combustion power advanced for the first time in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature a firestarter, though a similar power was displayed on the series premiere. Another firestarter, Christy Jenkins wouldn't be featured on the show until the final season. *In the Charmed Novel Brewing Storm, Tyler returns and has his powers unbound for a time. He helps vanquish Tempest and performs a ritual with Darryl Morris and three other people to fix the weather before his powers are rebound by Piper and he's returned to his new family. He's also revealed to have been adopted by the parents Paige found for him, which are great for him. *Tyler returned in the Charmed Comics (firstly in Innocents Lost) as one of the many targeted innocents that have been saved by The Charmed Ones in the past. *Piper will wear this ring in Season 8 ("Gone with the Witches"), although, does not flash black and white like Phoebe. She does, however, turn into an old-fashioned housewife. *Despite having the most reservations about her magic and demonstrating the strongest will to maintain a normal life, in this episode, Piper desires that her child is aware and more embracing of their magic. *Seeming as Tyler's powers were only bound by Piper, they would have been unbound the next time she "clinically" died in Saving Private Leo. However, probably because her spirit had not yet gone over to the afterlife, the bond remained. *This is the first time a non-rhyming Power-of-Three spell was used - Paige wrote a haiku to vanquish Ludlow. *The portable game player Paige brings to Tyler is a Gameboy Advance. *Phoebe's hair begins to go shorter in length and much darker in color in this episode. *In the trailer of this episode, nothing about Tyler is mentioned. And in the picture promo, nothing about Phoebe and Grams' ring is mentioned. *Ludlow is the first demon we see Piper '"blast'" rather than blow up. *Over the phone, Phoebe calls Paige "Serena". Serena was Samantha Stephen's cousin, who made multiple appearances in Bewitched. Quotes :Cole: .....get out that bath tub, and show me what you are made of!! :Phoebe (under the curse of Gram's ring): (standing up from the tub) Better? (She flashes from colour to black and white) :Paige:(entering the bathroom) Hey Cole, how's your progress are going on? Oh God, full frontal Phoebe!! Sorry! :Cole: She's just.... ermm, she's just flashed. :Paige: (sarcastically) Yeah, I got that. :Cole: No, no, I mean she's just flashed black and white. :(Piper, desperate to reach Tyler, blasts open the gate with three blasts when not even the Power of Three could open it) :Phoebe: (to Paige) What was that? :Paige: I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child. :Piper: (facing Phoebe) Power of Three spell? :Phoebe: I don't have one. :Piper: What? :Phoebe: I don't have one. :Paige: (taking out a piece of paper) I did one. :All sisters: The brittle winter :gives way to flowers of spring :Ludlow is vanquished :(The demon is vanquished) :Phoebe: What the hell was that? :Paige: It's a haiku, I couldn't do the rhyming thing. International Titles *'French:' Ma Sorcière Mal Aimée (My Unloved Sorceress, pun on the french title of "Bewitched") *'Czech:' Ztraceno a spoutáno *'Serbian:' Izgubljeno I Zavezano *'Spanish (Latin America):' Perdidos y encontrados (Lost and Found) *'Spanish (Spain):' Perdido y atado (Lost and Bound) *'Italian:' L'Incendiario (The Firestarter) *'German:' Feuer (Fire) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4